


Temptation

by ChloShow



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow
Summary: Domingo wants to talk.





	Temptation

“Listen, Nacho,” Domingo hesitated, not really sure what he needed to say but sure that once he’d acknowledged the situation that there was no turning back. He’d started but now rescinded his first approach, shoulders heaving in the passenger’s seat of Nacho’s van. “Are things going to be different now?”

Nacho zoned out at the bleak New Mexico landscape on the drive around Albuquerque on his friend’s lunch break. Domingo said they needed to talk, and he figured after the beating he’d delivered, that was the least he could do.

But what did he mean by “different?” Did he mean could he shoot the shit with Nacho during drop-offs? Did he mean would he get beat to a pulp for one of his guys fucking up? Did he mean would he have to worry about the Salamancas anymore? Too many questions he couldn’t answer.

“I don’t know.”

“But you’re going to be in charge, right?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re Don Hector’s right hand man. Who else would take over besides you?”

Domingo’s view of the business was extremely limited, but Nacho didn’t blame him. He didn’t know much about what went on above his head, and it wasn’t as if they talked about cartel business over drinks in the evening. Once they’d been good friends, more than friends. Their dads had known each other, both local business owners, and they dined at each other's houses often. Back then, sharing a beer on a hot day reclining in lawn chairs on a shady back porch, there had only been a flickering of desire to rise above the surroundings he found himself in. But now he wanted to escape everything about this town, this life.

“I don’t know. It’s complicated,” and that wasn’t just something to say to appease the questions. Who knew why some things happened and others didn’t? Don Eladio had many egos to assuage and entertain that didn't follow logic or reason.

“They trust you don’t they?”

“Yes, but I don’t have enough seniority. Taking over for Tuco—that was a slight promotion. But taking over for Don Hector? If I had to guess, Don Eladio has someone in mind.”

Domingo’s face fell, and he didn’t know why, but this naïve disappointment touched a nerve, the nerve on which resided his intense loneliness and fear of the future.

“Do you really think things will be like they were before? Hm? Do you really think with all the Salamancas, Gus Fring, and the whole fucking cartel breathing down my neck that I can let my guard slip for just one second?”

Cheeks burning, Domingo looked out his window, embarrassed that Nacho saw right through to his real motives and that he could be so callous about their past.

With all that had been weighing on him, Nacho had forgotten what it been like to interact with people outside of the realm of the business, and this illuminated just how far he’d drifted from himself. He took Domingo’s hand and rubbed it with his thumb. He drew the hand to his lips and kissed the back near the wrist, shaking his head.

“We can’t,” he breathed, but the longing in Domingo’s eyes had convinced him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through Michael Mando's Twitter. Someone asked him if Nacho had a snake earring, and he said "Always be aware of Temptation."


End file.
